


man i hate this part of texas

by GUMMYbags



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, The Unsinkable Eight (The Wilds)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUMMYbags/pseuds/GUMMYbags
Summary: Toni was beginning to believe that the lychee tree anomaly was just that. An anomaly. Some randomly occurring glorious event that would never repeat itself, and instead serve only to haunt Toni until the day she inevitably dies on this island from starvation, exposure, or horniness. Whichever comes for her first.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	man i hate this part of texas

It’s hard to justify having steamy sapphic desert island sex when one of your fellow castaways loses a limb in a horrific shark attack. Especially when the person you were planning on maybe having said sex with happens to have been a candy striper at Amarillo General at some point. Apparently Shelby can’t partake in playing doctor with Toni in remote and undisclosed places on the island while also acting as the resident campsite nurse to a near death Rachel. Figures. 

Toni had begun to wonder how honest Shelby was being when she said she “really liked” their lychee tree activities considering the girl hadn’t seemed too concerned with revisiting them since. Unlike Toni who was wildly concerned with when they would be resuming their less than holy secret hookups. 

It did feel a little selfish. To lie around and mope about how much she wished she was having sex after everything that went down. It’s not like being horny was the worst thing that could happen on this island. She could be starving, or dehydrated, or sick, or missing a hand, but at least Dot was in charge of all of those problems. 

Toni was beginning to believe that the lychee tree anomaly was just that. An anomaly. Some randomly occurring glorious event that would never repeat itself, and instead serve only to haunt Toni until the day she inevitably dies on this island from starvation, exposure, or horniness. Whichever comes for her first.

So yeah Toni’s sex life crashed landed in the pacific ocean a day after taking off. Now she’s just left to wallow in her sexual frustration and some other equally frustrating Shelby related feelings she doesn’t totally know how to internalize. 

It’s strange. To go from despising someone to wanting to hold their hand during treks through the jungle. It’s not like Toni’s a complete stranger to romantic feelings. She’s had them before. Just never for someone she’s fantasized about murdering. 

It’s not like Shelby was completely ignoring her either. They still talked amicably sometimes and sat a little too close to one another when they were all gathered around the fire. She was just constantly preoccupied. Changing Rachel’s bandages, giving her medicine, making sure she was just sleeping when she looked kind of dead. Normal desert island nurse stuff. 

At this point Rachel was doing better, or at least as better as could be expected considering the time frame and lack of actual medical care. Also she had Nora, who was constantly hovering in the background and offering unwanted assistance to her agitated sister. She’d be fine without having Shelby around to wait on her hand and foot. Dot was the one with real medical knowledge anyway. As long as she was nearby nothing too severe could possibly go wrong. 

Plus Shelby needed a little time away from camp. Sure it isn’t Toni’s call to make, but Shelby has a habit of offering herself up entirely to take care of other people’s needs. It’s part of what makes her such a good person, but Toni could recognize how draining caring for Rachel had been on her. She had far exceeded what could be considered a healthy amount of people pleasing.

So Toni decided to take matters into her own hands by going to Dot.

“We’re going to run out of food pretty soon,” Toni fiddled with a loose string on her sleeve as she spoke. She really wanted to sound confident with this, but Dot scared her and she isn’t exactly the group expert on their food supply.

“Tell me about it,” Dot mumbled moving to recount the small pile of lychees that remained from their last trip. “If we keep this up we’ll be back at square one in two days.”

Toni tried not to get too excited about the prospect of them potentially going hungry again, but she couldn’t fully help herself. If foraging for edible shrubs and tracking goat shit in the woods was what it took to get alone time with Shelby then so be it. 

“You should send me and Shelby again. We know where the lychees are, and Shelby’s the only one who knows how to track game. We’re the best bet out there.” She awkwardly gestured towards the jungle as she spoke hoping Dot would take the bait.

Dot however seemed more conflicted about the prospect. She plopped herself gracelessly onto the sand next to Toni and shoved her face into her hands rather dramatically. “Look Toni,” She sounded tired as she spoke. Like the kind of genuinely exhausted Toni thought only actual adults could get. “We have no medical supplies left. Rachel’s injury drained us. If someone else gets hurt there’s no bandages, no antibiotics, no pain medicine-”

“We’ll be careful Dottie,” Toni brought her hand up to rest on Dot’s shoulder in an attempt to sound as reassuring as possible. Sure she’d conjured this plan with hopes to spend more time with Shelby, but she could recognize when they were facing actual trouble. And she hated that they forced Dot to bare so much of the camp’s responsibilities. “I know you don’t trust me as far as you can throw me. I think that’s a fair stance all things considered. But Shelby’s smart and more capable than any of us when it comes to navigating out there.”

For a moment Toni wasn’t sure if Dot would respond at all. She didn’t make any move to speak or respond. Almost as if all the stress of caring for the group had caused her to shut down. Then after a moment she finally nodded. “Okay fine,” Toni tried to suppress the excitement that bloomed in her chest at Dot’s conformation, but could tell by the strain she felt in her cheeks that she was failing miserably.

She stood up from the sand slowly and immediately began raking her eyes over the camp in search of Shelby. Suddenly she was also very aware of the fact that they’d run out of Martha’s three-in-one days ago and she hadn’t been able to properly wash her self since. 

“Wait a minute,” Dot lugged herself to her feet as she spoke. “You should take a third person. Someone to help carry if you manage to actually find any animals out there.”

Toni slowly felt her plan crashing down in front of her at Dot’s suggestion. Of course. She finally manages to finagle a trip in the wilderness with the person she’s been having wet dreams about for the past few weeks and Dot suggests a thruple. 

It takes everything in Toni to stop herself from immediately breaking down and telling Dot her actual intentions for her purposed mission to the lychee tree. “Wait,” She manages to sound semi collected as she attempts to object to Dot’s idea. “Wouldn’t that just be more liability? By like increasing our risk of injury or something?”

Dot just shakes her head and glances around the camp for someone to tag along with them. “It’d actually be more like insurance. Much easier for two people to carry an injured person than one.”

Toni nodded stupidly. Unable to think of a reasonable objection to Dot’s logic. It’s not like this trip was solely for the purpose of sex anyway. She’d just wanted time with Shelby to talk some things through and then maybe that would have resulted in something else. Only of course if Shelby had wanted it to. 

Sure one-on-one time would have been preferred but two-on-one was a clear step in the right direction compared to seven-on-one so Toni was still counting this a win. Maybe not the blow out victory she’d hoped for, but a win none the less. 

Toni dragged her feet across the sand a bit as she followed behind Dot. Acutely aware of the fact that while the others may be clueless as to what happened the last time the two of them went out in search of food Shelby wasn’t. In hindsight suggesting a scavenging mission with the girl she’d previously hooked up with on a scavenging mission was a bit on the nose.

This whole situation was out of Toni’s wheel house. Before the shark attack she had been the calm one. Now she was hatching up master plans just to spend a few hours with Shelby like a middle school girl with a crush.

She risked a glance at Dot and noticed she was already talking to Shelby and Leah. Of course Dot just had to go and pick the most perceptive person on the face of the planet to tag along with them. 

Shelby noticed her walking towards them first and greeted her with a smile that made Toni’s stomach do an embarrassing amount of summersaults. 

“So. When are we leaving?”


End file.
